blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to Eagle Rock/Gallery/2
The wrong way S2E17 Distant shot of Eagle Rock.png S2E17 Crusher singing and driving in reverse.png S2E17 Crusher being oblivious.png S2E17 Crusher reverses into an Eagle Rock sign.png S2E17 Crusher realizing the sign.png S2E17 Crusher getting an idea.png S2E17 Sign close-up.png|"This sign says that racers should go this way to get to Eagle Rock." S2E17 Racers should go this way.png S2E17 Crusher "But if I".png|"But if I turn it around..." S2E17 Crusher turns the sign around.png|"It'll tell Blaze and the other race cars to go the wrong way..." S2E17 Other track goes through a cave.png|"...into that cave!" S2E17 Crusher makes a mean pun.png|"Sure hope they don't...cave under pressure!" S2E17 Crusher slips away.png S2E17 Monster Machines obeying the sign.png|"Guys, look! The sign says we're supposed to go this way!" Uh Oh! S2E17 Darington "that must be the way to go".png|"Well then, that must be the way to go!" S2E17 Monster Machines obliviously go the wrong way.png|Oh, no! There they go! S2E17 Monster Machines approaching the cave.png Speedy chickens S2E17 Monster Machines enter the cave.png|Cluck, cluck, cluck... S2E17 AJ hears clucking.png|"Uh...guys? I don’t think we’re the only ones in this cave." S2E17 Monster Machines hear clucking.png S2E17 Blaze "Some kind of animal".png|"It sounds like some kind of animal." S2E17 Stripes "I hope it's not bears".png|"Oh, dear! I hope it’s not lions!" S2E17 Darington "Or lions".png|"Or bears!" S2E17 Starla "Or...".png|"Or..." S2E17 Giant chickens appear.png S2E17 Giant chickens close-up.png|"GIANT CHICKENS!" S2E17 Chickens start pecking the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Red chicken pecking Starla.png S2E17 Stripes and Starla attacked by the chickens.png|"Oh man! These chickens keep...Ooh-Hoo-Hoo!...Pecking us." "Let's get out of here!" S2E17 Monster Machines give chase.png S2E17 Stripes and Starla chased by chickens.png S2E17 Green chicken follows after the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Red and blue chickens follows after the Monster Machines.png S2E17 Red and blue chickens up close.png S2E17 Green chicken pecking Darington.png S2E17 Darington laughs from the pecking.png S2E17 Monster Machines running from the chickens.png S2E17 Monster Machines head further into the cave.png S2E17 Zeg attacked by the green chicken.png S2E17 Darington "The fastest chickens I've ever seen".png|"They're like the fastest chickens I've ever seen." S2E17 Blaze "Don't worry".png|Don't worry. S2E17 Blaze decides to use velocity.png|We can outrun them with our velocity. S2E17 AJ "Yeah!".png|Yeah! S2E17 How velocity works, part 1.png|Velocity is how fast you’re going in a certain direction. S2E17 How velocity works, part 2.png|And race cars can go really fast in any direction. S2E17 Red chicken catches up to Starla and Darington.png S2E17 The red chicken's velocity is 5.png|The red chicken’s velocity is 5! So to get away, we need our velocity to be more than 5. S2E17 Darington "Let's make our velocity 3".png|"I know. Let's make our velocity 3." S2E17 3 is not enough.png S2E17 Red chicken pecks Starla on the spoiler.png S2E17 Let's speed up to 7.png|"How about we speed up to 7?" S2E17 Monster Machines speeding up.png S2E17 Red chicken sad.png S2E17 Starla "He can't catch us now".png|"Yee-haw! He can't catch us now." S2E17 Starla, Stripes and Zeg see the blue chicken.png|"But look out! Here comes the blue chicken." S2E17 The blue chicken is at 8.png S2E17 Zeg "Zeg want to go 10".png S2E17 10 is faster.png S2E17 Monster Machines escape the blue chicken.png|"Bye, chicken!" S2E17 Blue chicken sad.png S2E17 Darington relieved at first.png|"Phew. No chicken could possibly peck us now..." S2E17 Green chicken pecks Darington.png|Ow. S2E17 Green chicken pecks Starla, Stripes and Zeg.png S2E17 Green chicken going really fast.png|"Uh Oh! This green fella's the fastest chicken yet." S2E17 The green chicken is 14.png S2E17 Stripes "Increase our velocity to 11".png|"Maybe we should increase our velocity to 11." S2E17 11 is not enough.png S2E17 AJ "What if we go 20?".png|"Hey Blaze. What if we go 20?" S2E17 20 is faster.png S2E17 Green chicken sad.png S2E17 Monster Machines made it past all the chickens.png S2E17 Darington "So long, chickens!".png|"So long, chickens!" S2E17 Monster Machines see the cave exit.png S2E17 Blaze jumping out of the cave.png S2E17 Monster Machines jump from the cave.png S2E17 Monster Machines return to the track.png S2E17 Stripes relieved to be out of the cave.png S2E17 Blaze agreeing with Stripes.png S2E17 Blaze "Let's use our velocity".png S2E17 Monster Machines' second "Race cars, rev it up!".png Velocity! S2E17 Blaze speeding along the track.png S2E17 Monster Machines follow after Blaze.png S2E17 Blaze "Velocity".png S2E17 Monster Machines enter another turn.png S2E17 Blaze zooming ahead.png S2E17 Other Monster Machines zooming ahead.png S2E17 Monster Machines reach a u-bend.png S2E17 Blaze passing by.png S2E17 Stripes passing by.png S2E17 Darington passing by.png S2E17 Starla passing by.png S2E17 Zeg knocks some bushes away.png S2E17 Zeg with a bush in his face.png S2E17 Zeg shakes the bush away.png S2E17 Zeg and Starla alongside each other.png S2E17 Monster Machines reach another u-bend.png S2E17 Blaze, Starla and Zeg's velocity.png S2E17 Blaze, Darington and Stripes' velocity.png S2E17 Blaze's velocity alone.png S2E17 AJ changing gears.png S2E17 AJ pushing the pedals.png S2E17 Gauges increase.png S2E18 Blaze's velocity increases to 10.png S2E18 Blaze overtaking his friends.png S2E18 Blaze's close up.png S2E18 Monster Machines reach a really steep hill.png S2E18 Monster Machines drive down the steep hill.png S2E18 AJ pushes the pedals again.png S2E18 AJ hanging on tight.png S2E17 Blaze's velocity reaches 20.png S2E18 Monster Machines ride up another hill.png S2E18 Monster Machines driving upward.png S2E18 Blaze's mid-air jump.png Snack time for Crusher S2E17 Crusher in first place and singing.png|"The fastest race car is in first place!" S2E17 Crusher "...and that race car is me-ee-ee!".png|"And that race car is meeee-eeeeee-EEEEEEE!!!" S2E17 Crusher hears Pickle say "Snacks!".png S2E17 Pickle wheeling a snack stand.png S2E17 Crusher comes over to Pickle's snack stand.png S2E17 Pickle asks Crusher to try a snack.png S2E17 Crusher agrees to have a snack.png S2E17 Pickle "Oh, great!".png S2E17 Pickle offers a banana and yogurt.png S2E17 Crusher deciding.png S2E17 Crusher takes both.png S2E17 Crusher getting out more snacks.png S2E17 Pickle "Easy, now".png S2E17 Crusher with a tower of snacks.png S2E17 Monster Machines coming in the distance.png S2E17 Monster Machines heading toward Crusher.png S2E17 Crusher startled by Blaze and the others.png S2E17 Snacks fall on Crusher's head.png S2E17 Crusher "I thought I got rid of those guys!".png S2E17 Crusher thinks of another cheat.png S2E17 Crusher's bag opens.png S2E17 Crusher's bag releasing parts.png S2E17 Inventions being assembled.png S2E17 Slippery slime blasters.png S2E17 Slime blasts on the ground.png|Eww! S2E17 Pickle looks at the slippery slime.png S2E17 Pickle slipping in the slime.png S2E17 Pickle "That slime is slippery, alright".png S2E17 Crusher gives the slime blasters orders.png|"Go on, slime blasters! Time to give those race cars...the slip!" (The Slip?! Really?!) S2E17 Crusher laughs at his pun.png To return to the Race to Eagle Rock episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries